Madness is Golden and Life Has a Silver Lining
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: Ariana is a quiet and intelligent woman who, despite her grunt position in Team Rocket, quite loves her job. Her strong work ethic attracts the attention of Giovanni, her boss and he takes interest in more than just her work. Strong images will be present. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Fucking damn it! Why are these people so damn incompetent? A simple mission! Is it really too much to ask for them to get some shit from the Safari Zone?" Giovanni

was already having a bad day. All the employees asking for raises... All the idiotic questions... And now his latest poaching expedition failed because of stupid

employees. Meanwhile his secretary, a new recruit and still a grunt, named Ariana was working her tail off organizing files and activity spreadsheets for the month. She

actually loved being the person working behind the scenes because...well even she didn't know why. Organization always fascinated her even when she was a baby.

She could hear her angry boss scream and shout to people coming in and out and being very violent overall. "Ariana! Get in here right now! I need those fucking

papers some time today!" She dreaded that he would need her but she put on a smile and complied with Giovanni. "Here you go sir. Everything is the way it should

be: neat, informational and to the point." "Did I say that you can talk, you stupid whore?!" Giovanni punched her in the face and she was going to cry until she noticed

him getting way too close. "Sir...I...what are you doing?" " I've been so angry today and I need a way to cool off and I will use you to do it." Her eyes flew out of her

head. "I don't want to do it. Please don't do this." She had never experienced this before. She didn't want her first encounter of this type to go like this but she was

starting to think her plans were ruined. "You have no say! You are nothing to anyone! I will have my way with you and if you try to stop me I'll make sure you are

fired!" He grabbed onto her arms and she screamed out for help. "Keep screaming. I'll just kill you if you keep it up." He wasted no time and physically tore every article

of her clothing to shreds. In her nudity Ariana felt ashamed that a man she could trust was seeing her this way. "Oooofff...You're so fucking beautiful! I should have

done this a while ago." He smirked at her cowering in the corner and proceeded to rub his junk all over her face. "Take off my pants and suck it!" "No! Fuck off!" Ariana

had never used such language let alone towards an authority figure. Giovanni hated the resistance she was putting up. "You bitch! You will show me some respect!"

He started strangling her and she begged for him to stop. He let go of her neck and said, "Now will you listen to me?" She nodded her head. He took advantage of

every second of her terror and enjoyed watching her suck on his dick. "See? You didn't have to make such a big deal out of nothing." Ariana tried fighting back but he

held her head down and came all over her face. She covered her face and rolled on the floor in a fit. "Stop it!" He lay on top of her naked and kissed her deeply. She

spat at him when he was done and he slapped his large hand across her face. "You think you're so strong but you are just a weak slut. I know you want me to fuck

you, whore. I didn't know I had hired such a skank." He fucked her soon after and Ariana whelped in agony. She was saving herself for the right man but Giovanni

ruined that for her. "You were a virgin? Damn...That makes me want you more." She didn't try to reply to him. She tried to channel her pain out by drifting off but when

she did he would tilt her head and he kept making her face him, which made it impossible for her to even leave mentally. "God you feel so good! You're lucky enough

that I'm deciding to cum in you!" "No…" Ariana cried. "You're gonna get me pregnant! I don't want this!" "Oh shut up and take it!" He actually finished in her but left

himself in her for a while to let the pain sink in. "That was really great, Ariana! I think I may have some big plans for you in the future." She slowly put on her shredded

clothes and ran to her apartment in the grunt living quarters. "AGGHHHHHH!" she screamed and paced around her living room. "That didn't just happen! He didn't rape

me! No…" She was pulling at her hair trying to reason with herself what just went down. Her Ekans could hear her torment from her Pokeball and came out to comfort

her. Even though she didn't know quite exactly what her master was so upset about she wanted to try to make Ariana feel better. "Thank you Ekans, but I need to be

alone." She smirked slightly at her only friend. Ekans respected her wish and went back into the ball. "How will any man love me now? I've been defiled and humiliated.

He was so aggressive…" She paused and stared off into nothing. "And so enchanting!" She smiled. "No...What's wrong with me? I can't fall in love with my rapist.

But...I feel like there's something between us. No, Ariana that's not right!" Ekans could hear what Ariana was talking about and she was very concerned for her

master's mental state. "I need to lie down. It won't do me any good if I just ramble back and forth to myself all night." Ariana put on her favorite sparkly purple

nightgown and crawled into bed. Before she could even shut her eyes, Ariana saw Giovanni standing in the closet and watching her. "No...Please...Not again!" "But

you said it yourself! I'm enchanting!" He came closer to her and put his hands over her belly. "And by the looks of it you're carrying my baby." Ariana didn't know how

to respond. She didn't want him to attack her again but she knew that she had fallen in love with her boss, her rapist. Ariana had covered her ears and sat in a fetal

position, rocking back and forth to make him go away. When she opened her eyes, Ekans was lying at the foot of the bed, hissing to get Ariana's attention. "Ekans?

Did you scare him away?" Ekans looked confused. She had not seen what her master had seen. "He wasn't here? What's going on? Am I going crazy? No! I'm fine! I

won't let him hurt me again! You're strong Ariana. It was one time and it can't happen again." Ekans looked doubtful at her master's words. While Ekans didn't know

what rape was, she did know what Ariana had gone through was extremely traumatic, and that was putting it lightly, based on her master's emotions and behaviors

which were erratic and unstable.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana was exceptionally on high alert today. She had to make sure her work was done fast and properly lest she anger Giovanni further. Whenever he walked out

his office to make sure the grunts were working, Ariana hid herself under her desk and prayed he wouldn't look there. One of the administrators, Petrel, was going by

and noticed Ariana peering out from under her desk, shifting her eyes around the office hall and returning to work at her station. "Grunt! What are you doing?" he

questioned her. "Oh sir! I'm so very sorry. I was cleaning out from under my desk." Petrel knew she was lying; it was so obvious. "I don't believe you…" he looked for

her id card and resumed, "Ariana?" She nodded her head. "What is going on? You don't need to worry. I won't tell anyone. I'm a nice guy." he smiled at her. Petrel was

definitely the most laid back guy in all of Team Rocket. He treated the grunts with utmost kindness, but Ariana was still skeptical. "Look sir. I appreciate your concern

but the boss needs me to file out these reports for the Celadon City and Goldenrod City Game Corners to see the increase or decrease in sales this week and I need

to forward the Rocket Brother's request to go to an expedition to Mt. Moon." "Alright, Ariana. You take care of yourself, okay? Make sure you get those papers in on

time if you don't want to piss Giovanni off." Petrel turned to resume his observation rounds but Ariana begged him to come back. "Yes?" "If I tell you what Giovanni did

to me, will you not tell anyone?" Petrel was confused and concerned at the same time. He had a sneaking suspicion what she was going to tell him, but he still

listened. "Giovanni raped me yesterday. He threatened to fire me and then he threatened to kill me when I tried to fight back. It hurts! It hurts!" Ariana cried and

buried her nails into her scalp. Petrol took her outside so she could cry all she needed. "Ariana?" "What?!" she yelled at Petrel. "You shouldn't talk back to your

superiors, Ariana, especially considering it may cost you your job." Speak of the devil. It was Giovanni himself, standing behind her while smoking a Hoenn cigar. "My

apologies to you, boss. My behavior was uncalled for." Ariana cowered by Petrel. "Ummmmm...sir? Is there any particular reason why you are outside today?" "Is there

any particular reason why I shouldn't kick your ass?" "Of course not, sir. I was just noting how you don't go to the section where the grunts have their smoke breaks.

Is there a special occasion today?" "Yeah. Now beat it. I need to have a word with Ariana here and make sure this area is off limits until I say so." "Yes sir! Right away

sir!" Petrel was worried what he was going to do to her so he called out one of his Koffings to watch from a distance and make sure Giovanni wouldn't hurt her. "Sir...I

must get back to filling out those papers you requested of me." He trapped her. Not again! "You're not going anywhere. You know...yesterday was so much fun. I

would love to do it again." Ariana was horrified. "Yes! Take me! Ravish me over and over!" Ariana realised that her feelings towards Giovanni were conflicting with her

other half. The half that hated him for ruining her for other men. Hated him for trying to kill her. She hypnotically walked to him and Giovanni took advantage of

everything he could. He pushed her down to the ground and ripped off her uniform. He forced himself in her again and shuddered at her glorious feel. "Stop! Fuck me!

Stop!" Ariana's mind was all over the place while he raped her again. "Mmmmmm...I ought to make you my personal little whore. I'd bet you'd like to have me ramming

my cock in your ass all the time." "I'd love that very much." she smiled to herself. "Let me go! Stop doing this!" "Hang on, I'm almost there." She tried shoving him off of

her before he could climax in her, but Giovanni smacked her repeatedly while thrusting her like an animal. He finished in her again and reveled in her confusion and

pain. This time he didn't say anything and left her there to gather her things. Petrel's Koffing floated back to his master and told him what happened as best he could.

Petrel wasted no time and rushed to help Ariana. "Ariana! Are you alright?" He paused upon hearing her silence. "Ariana?" "More! More! More! Fuck me more boss!"

she mumbled to herself. Petrel knew there was something deep inside Ariana that was broken. Was it her mind? Was it her soul? Was it her body? Was it all three?

Petrel picked her up and escorted her back to her apartment. Arceus be with her.


End file.
